


His Precious Warrior

by strawberrypop11



Series: The Fate Of Mulan [1]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Ancient China, Captivity, Cunnilingus, Emperors & Emperesses, F/M, Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Threats, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, bondange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrypop11/pseuds/strawberrypop11
Summary: The war was over. But general Li Shang, Fa Mulan, the Great Warriors Three, and the rest of the army didn’t win in the end. Instead, the Huns took over; conquering the palace, along with the people of China. But, one Hun in particular has grown an attraction to the soldier in the mountains that once tried to kill him along with his army. Nonetheless, he’ll make her his, whether she wants him to or not.





	1. A Frighting Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Dear fellow Readers! This story contains rape and other graphic content. If you don't like stuff like this, then I suggest you read something else in your favor. Thanks! -StrawberryPOP11

The air swept chillingly over Mulan's neck. Making her shiver with not only coldness, but with fear as well.

She clenched her bound hands that were against her lower back. The feelings of scratchy and tight were prominent as the rope around her torso cuffed into her sensitive abdomen. Which was bound to one of the large pillars that were stationed outside of the grand palace.

Mulan’s eyes were cast downward, the same for the others that were tied with her. Li Shang was right beside her, while Yao was on the other side of her. Chien-Po was on the other side of Shang, and Ling on Yao's.

They were all forced to witness their army's defeat. Well, more like Mulan.

The rest of her friends were knocked out cold by the Huns. On closer inspection, their necks craned downward, having their heads hang low. As their shallow breathing was the only thing that reminded Mulan that they were alive.

Still, Mulan envied her friends at the moment. They were lucky enough that they didn’t have to witness the death all around them. Given that most of their comrades bodies were sprawled all across the concrete ground. Some of the bodies were unrecognizable as fresh blood of their men pooled all around them. The bodies acted as a huge slap in the face to know that they were _this_ close to victory.

However, the Huns were stronger and more brutal. They were less merciful, less _honorable_ in their killings. Mulan shot her head up as she saw some of the Hun soldiers guarding them. She saw that In their hands were composite bows, that were at the ready to fire at any one of them who dared to make even a slight adjustment.

Mulan's eyes scanned over the Huns; stopping as her eyes were directed to the most menacing Hun of all, Shan Yu.

The brutish man was a few feet away. He had his back towards Mulan and the rest while he overlooked the frightened crowd. The rest of his army were at the walls that surrounded the center of the village. The soldiers on the wall all had their bows reeled back, pointing at the defenseless crowd. The huge man's reptilian-like eyes squinted in thought as he heard the loud footsteps of one of his bulky solider's approached him. But it wasn't only the soldier's footsteps he heard, he heard someone else's, someone much more graceful and light trailing behind them.

Shan Yu looked over his shoulder. The sight he was met with made him smirk.

He saw that, the Emperor, who was bound in heavy chains, was being pulled along like a dog towards the Hun's leader. Shan Yu made brief eye contact with the soldier and slightly nodded. The soldier grunted in return, and handed the chains over to Shan Yu and left respectfully.

Mulan gasped.

The noise itself seemed to awaken her bounded comrades. They all slowly looked up slowly. Still groggy and in pain. But, when they saw what was happening, they returned each other’s shocked and horrified expressions as their eyes were met with their dead comrades and their beloved emperor in the hands of Shan Yu.

“What the hell is this?!” Yao yelled out, his voice more strained and dry from the previous battle. His good eye narrowed in anger as he began to shake and struggle against his restraints.

“Yao, stop!” Mulan whispered-yelled to him. But Yao didn’t seem to hear her, or the other commands for him to stop from his general and friends. No, Yao just kept on struggling and moving around in the ropes.

The Hun soldiers saw their display, and moved towards them faster than the rest of them could even process. Each Hun soldier on that platform had their bows pointed at them, but more were directed towards Yao. However, the remaining members of China's army were still on edge.

“Cease your struggling scoundrel, or we’ll shoot all of you dead!” one of the lanky Hun’s hollered out, as the group moved an inch closer towards the five. Mulan could feel the tip of an arrow against her chest. She looked up and made eye-contact with a very skinny Hun. He had high cheekbones and a long chin. He had long traditional ebony hair that was matted in some places that settled comfortably on his shoulders. His skin was grey like the rest of them, and his eyes were that of a falcon's.

"I suggest you listen to him. Do what we say and stay quiet, like a good little girl."

Mulan scoffed, how dare this ma-..._animal _ say that to her. The feeling of reclaiming her pride was there in her throat, but she couldn't vocalize anything. She couldn't take the risk. Not when their lives were at stake. Mulan huffed in mental defeat and turned away. Trying to the best of her abilities to ignore the feeling of the arrow on her chest.

Mulan's mind wandered off in thought about how she could escape from these ropes. But, a long bony and rough hand on her left breast snapped her out of the thoughts. The man that had the arrow against her chest, was _groping_ her. Mulan let out a startled shriek that caught the attention of Shang.

Shang looked over to the sound of the noise and saw his once-warrior being groped by the Hun warrior close to Mulan. His brows furrowed as he looked around. There was Huns at the ready; but if he didn't help Mulan, then he wouldn't forgive himself, not after what she's done to help them.

"Hey! Let her go!" Shang yelled out furiously, lunging himself in their direction, but failing miserably as he was flanked by by two beefy Huns. They both grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the pillar. He released a pained cry.

"Shang, no!" Mulan cried out as she continued to have her breasts groped tightly by the Hun. Hot tears started to release from her eyes. She snapped her head back against the pillar, squeezing her eyes tightly as she started to shake in her restraints. 

All of a sudden, the pressure of the groping stopped. Mulan slowly opened her tear-ridden eyes, but as soon as she did, she wished she hadn't. She opened her mouth to let out a scream, but was pushed back against the pillar again by a huge hand. The hand was covered in a glove, seemingly made out of animal fur. Underneath the glove, Mulan could feel the callouses against her lips. They were hard and dry, and just downright felt uncomfortable. Mulan whimpered, as she stared straight into the yellow eyes of the very Hun that China feared, along with herself...

Shan Yu.


	2. A New Emperor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I've switched some things around for new stuff so the story isn't so compacted. Sorry for the last minute changes. -StrawberryPoP11.

Mulan was frozen, along side her friends that stood stationary against their pillars. Mulan eyes darted over to them. Seeing the uneasiness that was written all over their faces, especially on Shang. He was still held back by the bulky twins, his visage was stuck paralyzed with his mouth hanging open like a fish. She could see his body clenching in motive for him to do something but she saw that he decided against that and leaned slightly back inward, towards the twins' hold, but he was still aware.

Beside's Shang, Mulan could hear Yao's breathing becoming harsher. She knew the little man was getting angry; however, she thought worriedly, his anger is what could get them killed right now. 

The hand on her mouth grip became harder. snapping Mulan out of her frenzy as she released that the menace himself was still against her; holding her. She could taste metallic on the palm of hand. Lord knows how many innocent people he slaughtered tonight and the countless of others from his liege of power-hungry lunatics. 

Mulan internally gagged at that thought, desiring nothing more then getting this brute off of her and socking him in his, sad to admit, _handsome _face. She knew she couldn't do that, not with her situation. Suddenly smiling devilishly behind the large man's hand. She made eye-contact with him for a spit second, before biting down with all the force she had on Shan Yu's palm. 

Shan Yu ripped his hand back quickly, letting out a surprised shout that caught the attention of everybody. The big man cradled his now-bleeding hand in his other. Looking over at his assailant, he narrowed his eyes as he saw the warrior in the mountain smirk at him. There was blood dripping down her lip, whether it was her own mixed into it, Mulan cared not because she knew most of it was _his_. 

But, her small triumph was cut loose as her face was forcefully snapped to the side in a harsh blow on her left cheek. She heard her comrades gasp loudly.

"Hey!" Shang cried out, angrily lurching out of his bondage, but was held back those damn twins. 

"You sick bastard!" Yao's voice came second as he screamed out. His urge for freedom and a fight came at him full force as he renewed his struggles.

"You can't do that to a woman." Chien-Po's soft voice came out of the fray, but Ling said nothing, he just looked dumbstrucked, eyes wide and mouth hanging wide open. Shan Yu gave a curt nod towards another lithe Hun. Given the signal to the rest, his soldiers on the platform reeled back and pointed their bows at the four. Instantly, they all stopped their moving and talking. 

Shan Yu's eyes were set to Mulan throughout the whole ordeal. He was glaring at her as his lips turned into a sneer. He lurched his good hand out and grabbed Mulan's throat, making her release a small, pitiful whine. His wounded hand went into the sheath against his thigh, reaching for his blade, he pulled it out quickly. The Hun pointed the tip of the weapon against her chest, right where her beating heart was. 

With an animalistic growl, he slashed through the ropes. All the while maintaining a tight hold on Mulan's neck; squeezing it just a little bit more as more of the ropes began to unravel from her body. 

As the final ropes hit the floor, Shan Yu yanked the woman forward.

Mulan stumbled a few feet as the Hun soldiers cleared way for her to fall right in front of the chained Emperor. 

The woman grabbed her throat, hacking violently as she tried to breathe evenly and regain senses in her unstable limbs. Mulan looked up in the sky as she heard the familiar cries of a hawk circle high above her. She transitioned from the hawk to the Emperor, who was staring at her with worry , but most of all, _disappointment_.

She reached a frail hand out to him, "E-emperor-"

"-He ain't your Emperor." The booming voice came from behind her, cutting off her sentence, "At least, not anymore." 

Mulan whipped her head around towards the man as he strided past the woman, heading way towards the emperor, blade still in hand.

Mulan's eyes widened in realization. 

"NO!" she screamed out as she saw Shan Yu grasp the chained Emperor by his shoulder, his blade raising up high, aiming directly towards the Emperor's neck. 

Mulan began to crawl with her arms towards the pair. But, was stopped as the familiar Hun that had groped her stepped on her chang-ao; halting her from moving anymore.

Mulan looked up desperately with tears starting to emerge from her eyes as she saw Shan Yu slowly reel back his arm, but stopped at the highest point.

The brute had the _nerve_ to look back at the fallen woman. He let out an evil smile, then turned back around to his target. Quickly, he pierced the sharp metal into the Emperor's throat.

The woman and her friends, and the forgotten crowd below, screamed and cried out in horror and anguish, while the Huns cheered.

The Emperor's blood spurted out from his neck; staining his white beard in a deep red.

Shan Yu kept smiling crazily as some of the foolish Emperor's blood splattered on his cheek. He watched the life drain from his enemy's eyes. They turned glassy, almost doll- like. With a satisfied huff, the leader of the Hun's shoved the lifeless body of China's once _beloved_ emperor to the ground. Having his body lie in a pool of his own blood.

The man turned to the woman on the ground again. He started to walk towards her. The Hun that had stepped on her clothing scurried away quickly, as Shan Yu stopped right in front of her, kneeling to the ground. 

With his thumb and pointer finger, he grasped Mulan's chin and he lifted Mulan's face up to look at him.

Mulan's face was red with shame. Having her tear-soaked face be seen by China's worse enemy was an insult to what she trained for. But, she couldn't move it away, not with Shan Yu's grip on her chin. 

Shan Yu sighed, as he brushed his emperor-blood soaked hand against her cheek, wrapping his good hand around her head. intertwining his fingers in her soft, raven hair. All the while getting some of the blood on her porcelain-like cheek and in her threads. He leaned in closely, brushing his lips against her's, he went into an open-mouth kiss. Sticking his tongue inside, he made a little indentation poke out of Mulan's cheek.

Mulan whined with disgust from not only the blood on her, but by the nasty kiss as well. Shan Yu tasted like rotten meat with no spices, nor was he compassionate. Just rough. Mulan gasped in her attacker's mouth as his other hand, the bitten one, groped her ass.

But, it wasn't until Mulan looked behind her assaulter, and saw the devastated expression on Shang Li's face. The tears came running back down her red cheeks from the thought of him having to witness this with the tragedy of the Emperor's death still on his conscious. Mulan placed her small hands against the Hun's broad chest, trying her damnedest to push him away.

With relief, Shan Yu pulled back. As he left the woman's delicious mouth, a long string of saliva connected their lips together. The large Hun leaned back in, rubbing his forehead against her's and said in a deep, demanding, but oddly soothing voice, 

" As the new Emperor, I order you to be beside me-" Shan Yu grasped both of the petite woman's hands in his, "As my Empress." 


	3. Vulnerable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains rape. If it makes you uncomfortable, please I advise you to click off the page now. -StrawberryPOP11

After Shan Yu said that, Mulan's world turned into an array of blurriness. There was no noise. Only the distorted forms that produced mumbles that didn't sound even close to actual words. Mulan shook her head as her eyes closed unconsciously, leaving her in darkness.

Mulan's body slumped forward against Shan Yu's chest. She was out cold.

Shan Yu, gripped the woman's thin body as she landed on him. The man positioned her in a cradling position, tucking her against his muscled bicep. He looked down at the woman. Seeing her beautiful face, he sighed softly, reaching out with his good hand, he caressed her cheek. It was a calming moment, ironic given what has happened earlier, but Shan Yu could ignore it for now. After all, there was no one stopping him-

"Hey! Let her go!"

Shan Yu whipped his head around with a snarl. Facing that annoying brat, who calls himself a general. He'd Interrupted his personal moment with his, soon-to-be Empress. Shan Yu called over one of his more _loyal_ soldier towards him. Thrusting the woman into the hands of his soldier, he pointed up at the palace.

"Take my Empress up to our chambers. I have some _business_ to deal with down here." Shan Yu looked pointedly at the pinned-down, fuming Li Shang.

The soldier nodded quickly as he ascended up the few flights of stairs. Once both of them had left, the huge palace doors creaked loudly and echoed as they closed. Shan Yu smiled sickenly as he cracked his knuckles with his fist; releasing a loud, satisfying pop. His eyes were still on Shang, glaring hatefully towards his enemy. He walked over to Shang, menacingly slow. On the way, Shan Yu's fists clenched with anticipation.

******

The first thing that hit Mulan was the intense grogginess she felt and the forming headache. She groaned as she caressed her now-bruised cheek with her hand. She glanced around the room, eyes widening at the new change of scenery.

Mulan was laying on a large, soft bed. She clenched the silk-like blanket in her fingers as her wrist were still rubbed raw from the rope. Mulan laid back, staring at the ceiling that hung bright lanterns. She looked over at the walls, which were covered in shimmering rubies and glistening gold decorations. It didn't take long before Mulan _knew_ exactly where she was...

The Emperor's chambers. 

The loud creaking of the chamber's doors opening startled her as she sat up, with a gasp when she saw the guest that was there.

In the entrance, stood none other than the man she despises with all the fiery rage in her heart. 

Shan Yu stood there looking as smug as he always looked. The top of his tunic, Mulan noted, was covered in the blood of the Emperor. But, the she couldn't help but note, that there was more blood that looked recent, _very_ recent. Mulan shook away that thought and glared at the man.

"Where are my friends?" 

Shang Yu didn't say anything. He just kept his smug expression as he walked towards the bed. His footfalls loud and menacing as his boots clicked along the marble floor. He stood in front of his woman, smiling, he kneeled a knee onto the bed, creating a pivot in the firm comforter. He placed his bad-hand onto Mulan's shoulder, gripping it hard.

Mulan flinched, she knew there was gonna be a bruise later. She looked up at Shan Yu, who only kept smiling. For a few more seconds it was like that. A stare-off. Shan Yu was the one to break first, letting out a sigh. He caressed the inflamed cheek of Mulan as he said,

"There's no use dwelling on those matters anymore, woman."

Taken-back, Mulan scoffed as she twisted herself out of Shan Yu's hold; only to lunge at him with all the stamina she could muster from her sore body. But, the attack failed miserably as Shan Yu grabbed Mulan by her waist when the woman looped her hands behind the big man's head.

Shan Yu held her tightly against his body like before, he freed one of his hands to press it against the back of Mulan's head; holding her steady so she couldn't bash her head against his. 

"It is my matter." Mulan breathed out, drained from the burst of adrenaline that had coursed through her. Unwantedly, she leaned her forehead against his to catch her breath. Shan Yu's responded with throwing his head back and releasing the sounds of laughter, making Mulan's head to fall, landing on his collarbone. 

He held Mulan tighter as he finished with his own amusement. He tilted her head up and went in for a kiss.

Shan Yu roughly mouthed Mulan's lips with his, but Mulan made a disgusted sound from the contact. A familiar feeling went through her, as she remembered from when they were on the palace's second platform. When Shan Yu killed the Emperor, he had given her that _kiss_. She remembered that the crowd was watching, her friends were watching, and especially _Shang_ was watching. Oh, her beloved Shang. 'If only, If only things were different' Mulan thought as she was faced with yet another taste of rotten meat from the Hun's mouth. It made her want to gag.

The sudden feeling of her gown being pushed down from her shoulders snapped her out of her inner monologue of, "If onlys." The cold air hit her bare skin and before she knew it, she was being pushed down onto the soft bed; the upper half of her chang-ao teared with the movement, exposing her breasts to her greatest enemy.

Shan Yu looked down hungirly at his woman. He dived into her breasts. Starting to lick on the left mound, he used his other hand to grope the other. He could feel his leather pants getting tighter as he continued to lick the squirming woman below him. 

The big man started to alternated between her other breasts, while his other hand trailed down her upper body, following the curve of her waist, all the way down her inner thigh, close to her pussy. Soon enough, Shan Yu began to massage her inner thigh. Mulan could only whine pitifully as she felt those large calloused hand massage her in such a personal place. 

Shan Yu soon got bored of the foreplay he was doing to her. So, he yanked down the rest of his woman's chang-ao, ripping them away and throwing the discarded pieces to the floor. The view of her petite body made her impossibly more arousing. He licked up her left leg, stopping at her hip. Shan Yu looked up at Mulan's face from her hip, seeing it blossom red in arousal as she squirmed uncomfortably.

The man smirked, before placing three fingers against the woman's pussy.

Mulan chokingly gasped as she could feel the meaty fingers of the Hun on her touch her delicate flower. Touching her folds, Shan Yu rubbed vigorously, eliciting a surprise moan from Mulan, who suddenly cried out, as the thick fingers started to penetrate her hole.

Mulan's eyes began to tear up as she tried to scramble away from the invasive fingers moving in her quim. She stationed her eyes to look anywhere but at Shan Yu. However, the full feeling from her pussy vanished quickly. Confused, Mulan looked over her shoulder from where she laid on her side, and saw Shan Yu reach into his pants, only to come out with a large, thick penis in his hand. The woman quivered a little as she saw his lidded eyes full of lust. Mulan made an attempt to shuffle away on the bed, but Shan Yu stopped her by climbing on her chest and straddling it.

"Suck." 

Mulan shook her head as the prick of the Hun's member grazed her plump, cherry lips. Opening her mouth to tell him her displeasure , she was suddenly gagged as the huge dick had forced its way into her throat; her throat convulsed as she tried drastically to breathe in through her nose. 

The tears ran down her face faster as Shan Yu pulled out, and quickly forced its way back in. Repeating it back and forth. 

Shan Yu forced her to take his member for what seemed to be an eternity for Mulan. Who, was lucky enough to grasp how to breathe through her nose during a blowjob. But, once Shan Yu pulled away, Mulan hacked heavily, spitting some of the saliva and cum from her mouth onto the sheet. Not noticing that Shan Yu, with his dick covered in saliva, started to shuffled down lower to Mulan's groin.

It wasn't until he grasped both of her ankles in his hands and wrenched her legs open wide. Did she protest.

"Wait, No! Stop!"

But, Shan Yu ignored her, grabbing his dick, he positioned the mushroom-like head against her folds. Rubbing it for a few seconds, he located her hole and thrusted all the way in. 

Mulan let out a gut-wrenching scream as Shan Yu passed the hilt of her cervix. Mulan could feel blood run down the back of her thigh at the intrusion, she turned away and sobbed into the saliva, sweat, and cum covered sheets as Shan Yu thrusted in and out of her spasming pussy, which tried it's damndest to stretch around the massive length of the Hun. It wasn't until he hit something inside of her did she the made a noise. Once he hit it again, she let out a high moan which made the coupling for her more..._pleasurable_.

Shan Yu looked down at his woman, seeing her face as she moaned for him, he then knew he hit something good inside of her. He smirked down at her, thrusting in the same spot again, and again, and again. 

Mulan was a moaning mess as she was forced to enjoy this..._ love-making_. The tears were still there, but the overcoming urge to cum was greater than her need to cry. Just like that, Mulan came in a back-arching orgasam. She could feel the gush of wetness escape her as she did, her discharge got on the sheets and the dick inside of her.

After her orgasam, she laid there tiredly, trying to catch her breath.

Shan Yu was close to his climax as well. His thrusts were getting more sluggish and long. It wasn't until a few more did he come. Sprouting the white liquid inside of his woman, Mulan passed out then and there from the overexertion she had to deal with today. Shan Yu collapsed right alongside her.

Both of them were relatively exhausted. So, with a close of his lids, Shan Yu drifted off into sleep, cuddling with his beautiful Empress.


	4. The Morning After

The rising sun's light made its way through the glistening glass of the Emperor and Empress' chamber window. The overbearing light source struck the sleeping woman's face, causing her to groan and shield her squinting eyes with her forearm. Wanting to get a few more minutes of sleep, Mulan turned the other way. Only to be smothered in a sweaty muscled chest. She reeled back, disgusted, but as she did, large arms looped around her waist and pulled her closer to them. Before Mulan could even process it, she was suddenly slammed down onto the person's chest as they rolled over on their back. Mulan's hands shot up for grip, but was met with her fingers being intertwined in long, greasy, raven locks.

Then all the memories from yesterday came crashing down on her like a fierce tide wave hitting the shoreline.

Her being groped, kissed, licked, and fucked by the man below her. The very man who had so many people's blood on his hand, who felt no remorse for stabbing his blade through China's beloved Emperor's neck as the crowd watched in anguish. The man who took Mulan as an Empress, it was an insult to everything she had stood for under Shang's army. But even that was gone, taken away my merciless man. And the thought of what is being done with her friends right now, the only survivors of what was once great, added insult to injury. 

A large hand made its way into Mulan's hair, combing through the threads gently. The woman in return, snarled and shook her head against his pecs, her head shot up, wanting to look into the yellow eyes of the one who defiled her. 

However, the only thing she saw on his visage was what looked to be_ shock_.

But that shocked expression on Shan Yu's face turned one into a lazy, early-morning induced grin. 

"Good morning, my Empress." 

Mulan scoffed at that name, _Empress_, she was no Empress, she wasn't even close to being lady-like. 

"Good morning, my _rapist_." she responded with a sneer. She frowned a second later, as her eyebrows suddenly furrowed in pure disdain as she felt his meaty hands move from the small of her back, to the lumps of her ass. The hands gave one of her cheeks a squeeze and in retaliation, Mulan slapped the hand on her ass away. 

Once she did that however, she stared at her hand in awe. 

She noticed that there was no rope on it. No bondage, only cuff marks from when it was previously there. All the cogs and gears suddenly started to turn in her mind as it made a final estimate to this news,

She can escape!

With her motive in mind, she scrambled to get off of the man below her. Mulan made it to the floor, her small feet were attacked with the abrupt coldness of the marble, but she ignored it; there was only one objective on her mind, and that was to get the hell out of here!

But, as soon as she made it across the marble ground and to the large doors, she heard the creaking of the bed, and short footsteps from Shan Yu. Indicating that he was going to be right behind her soon. Quickly, she grabbed the handles of the doors and yanked as hard as she could on it...

Nothing. 

The door didn't budge open. She tried again, nothing, Then again, still nothing. The door only went a little inward, before slamming back into its original place. That was until she saw the huge, golden key hole right in the middle of the handles.

'How could I not have seen that!' Mulan thought, before crying out, as she heard the footsteps coming closer from behind. her 

In an desperate attempt, she tried the door again, mentally praying to her ancestors for some miracle, but it was all futile. Her mind tried quickly to come up with another plan, but the large hands creeping around her waist, and slamming her into the door, cut her train of thought off of its tracks. 

"I knew you would try this, woman." Shan Yu slammed Mulan against the doors again, this time harder. "So. I ordered my men from inside to give me the key._ I_ am the only one who can allow you to leave!." Shan Yu slammed Mulan against the doors a final time, causing her to choke out a strangled gasp.

Shan Yu looked down at her with narrowed eyes. He leaned his head down next to her ear, gripping her shoulders in a tight grip.

Mulan could feel his hot breath tickle the side of her neck, making her shiver at the intense warmth, she heard him whisper,

"And if you manage to leave, my men is lined all up out there, ordered to bring you back on command to me." Shan Yu tucked a stray piece of hair behind Mulan's ear, his eyes lidded, "And when you come back, I'll make you sorry." 


	5. The Confession

The events that have followed that dreadful morning stuck themselves within Mulan's mind as she laid there on the bed, still naked as a jaybird. Shan Yu was nowhere beside her, she was alone.

Mulan groaned uncomfortably as she shifted, as an intense ache made itself known in her groin. The woman felt the stickiness of the metallic substance stain her inner thigh. Mulan's eyes were closed, while her mind tried to fight off the memories of what just took prior. 

After Shan Yu declared his threat to her, he forcefully dragged her back towards the bed.The descriptive images of him fucking her from above flashed in her mind. Those images started to alternate, getting more in depth to him changing their positions. One memory had Mulan on her side, as Shan Yu rammed into her pussy again and again, his dick wasn't covered with with her saliva that time, so the penetration was nearly unbearable to stand. Another, was her on top of him as Shan Yu aligned his dick with her quim, holding her thighs in a tight grip, he thrusted upward with so much vigor that Mulan choked with the new angle. A few black spots appeared and disappeared in her eyesight.

The final memory was her being pushed off of Shan Yu's lap, landing against the soft velvety sheets, Mulan suddenly felt both of her ankles being grabbed in one of Shan Yu's massive hands and having her body being bent so her lower body was up in the air. She felt the spongy and oddly rough texture of a tongue dive into the folds of her pussy. With a mind of its own, her mouth let out a series of moans. Moans that egged Shan Yu on as he started to lick vigorously. Coating Mulan's entire quim in saliva, practically eradicating the blood from continuing to leak out of her. 

Mulan scrunched her face up, as that memory continued on. That feeling was somehow still there. The very feeling of his tongue lapping her up sent an intense warmth in her. It was like he was... still there. 

Mulan shot open her eyes, only to be met with the same image from her memory. There, between her legs, Shan Yu was kneeling on knee on the bed, face smothered in her folds once again. Mulan cried out, using her free hand to shove away his head from her crotch. When he was dazed, she booked away from him. Finding herself in the farthest corner of the chambers she covered her breasts with her arms, squeezing her legs together to the best of her ability to try to hide her pussy away. 

From the bed, Shan Yu held his head in his bandaged hand from where Mulan had bit him yesterday, shaking it a little to regain his thoughts, he looked over his shoulder, finding his woman shielding herself away from him.

'How cute.' he thought smirking, as he pushed himself off of the bed. Standing at his full height, he walked slowly over to his Empress. 

Mulan cowered slightly away, but her mind aphrended her for that,

'No.' she thought, straightening her figure a little, 'I can't be the little girl this time. Think about what Ping would do.'

So, Mulan gave her rapist a hard look when he stood in front of her. Eyes narrowed, back firm, and the fiery rage was burning in her heart, it was contained, but it was still burning. 

"Where are my friends?" she demanded in a stern voice, puffing out her arm-covered chest a little as she did. 

Shan Yu didn't respond. The only thing he did, however, was changed his position. Placing his hands against the wall behind her, he physically caged the smaller woman with his body. However, Mulan wasn't intimidated by him this time. Set with a motive, she walked a little closer to him, keeping her eye contact, she demanded again, louder this time,

"Where are my friends?"

Shan Yu continued to smirk at his woman. Her little burst of courage was amusing to him. But he knew that with her attitude, it could turn annoying to him real quickly. 

"Like I said, those matters don't concern with you anymore."

"Like hell they do!" Mulan snapped, removing her arm away from her breast, she flung it out to slap him. But, Shan Yu had really great reflexes. Not only did he grab her hand as soon as it swung out, but he caught the other one as it was raising in retaliation. The new position made her just as vulnerable as before. 

Mulan tried to struggle out of the bone-crushing hold he had on her wrists. But, all it did was tire her out even more. The fire in her heart was diminishing. Mulan's mid-length hair was in her face, from her body loosely hanging there, fatigued from all her attempts at her struggles.

"Please," she whispered desperately, hot tears making their way out her eyes, "Please, just let me see them." 

Suddenly, the grip loosened a little on her wrists, only for them to tighten again as she was yanked upward, coming face-to-face with Shan Yu. The woman's tippy-toes couldn't even touch the floor anymore from the height.

"You want to go that badly?" Shan Yu asked, teasingly, a grin plastered his face as he quirked an eyebrow at her. Mulan looked hopefully at him, nodding her head repeatedly she responded with,

"Yes, please, I have to know where they are." 

Shan Yu's face turned pensive at her response. He looked deeply into her eyes, scanning her for a few seconds. He came to what looked to be, a final answer.

"Very well, my Empress. You may see the failures that you call, friends." 

After he said that, he dropped his woman to the ground, making her land on her knees. 

Without a second glance at her, he reached into his sack that was tied around his waist, he pulled out a golden key. Walking some ways to the large doors, he stuck the key in the key hole and turned it to the left. After making a loud click noise, he pushed both doors open with one hand. But, Shan Yu didn't walk out right that second. Instead, still face-forward, staring into the hallway, he said,

"There's clothes in the closet by our bed. After you get dressed we'll go. But, remember my warning, if you leave my side, I'll make you sorry."

And with that, Shan Yu walked out, slamming the door behind him. Before Mulan could get up, she heard the click of the lock once again. So, with no desire to get up from her spot, Mulan covered her face with her hands, and cried.

***************

Shan Yu didn't come back for a while. Though, when he did, the first thing he saw as he slammed open their chamber doors was his woman sitting on the edge of the bed, all dolled up in a red and purple chang-ao. The gown nearly touched the floor. Her mid-length hair was brushed back to its original style, and her face had just a smudge of lipstick and some eyeliner, none of that pure white powdery coating that the woman in China put on their faces to look,  _ presentable _ . 

But, Shan Yu didn't mind her going with the all-natural look, he could admit that she looked  _ better _ this way. 

The man was soon interrupted from his thoughts as his woman cleared her throat to catch his attention. He looked at her as she got up. Making her way towards him, she stood a few feet away, crossing her arms, she looked away and asked annoyingly, "Aren't we going?"

The leader of the Huns just chuckled, responding with a quiet,"Patience" to his woman, as he lead her out of their chambers and into the grand hallway. 

Once they were out there, Mulan couldn't help feel a sudden wave of nausea hit her at full force. She stumbled back a little bit as Shan Yu wrapped one of his hands around her, he pulled her closer towards him.

"Are you okay, my Empress?" Shan Yu asked, sounding genuinely concerned for Mulan, who replied in a small voice, "I don't feel all that well." 

Shan Yu hummed in thought at that, "Then perhaps we have to cancel the visit-" 

"No!" Mulan shouted, gaining not only the attention of Shan Yu, but his men all guarded inside the hallway. Mulan cowered away a little from the stares, cheeks turning a little red, from the waves of nausea that she was still experiencing, she continued quietly, "I mean... It's not that bothersome, let's just go."

But before she could even take another step, Shan Yu lifted her up, bridal-style. Mulan let out a startled gasp as she wasn't touching the floor, instead she was in the muscular arms of her  _ Emperor _ . 

However, it wasn't too bad. Some might even say that Mulan is even a little grateful for Shan Yu to pick her up. Only because her head hurt and the semi-intense nausea was making her want to throw up... _ badly _ .

*****************

Sometime during their walk, Mulan began to snooze a little in Shan Yu's arms. However, it wouldn't be long as for when Shan Yu had to readjust her, a sharp, aching pain shot up her back. Releasing a little groan, she squirmed in her captive's arms, catching his attention. 

"Are you alright?" Shan Yu asked, still walking down the shimmering hallway. 

"I'm fine, my back just hurts."

Mulan looked away as she replied. Hiding behind her mid-length hair, only her small, pale neck was visible. Her position made her unaware of Shan Yu's grin, that spoke acknowledgement and drama. He looked away from his woman, straining his eyes ahead of him again. He got rid of his grin, and spoke in a monotone voice,

"Then it's a good thing that we're almost there."

***********************

Before Mulan could react to the falling she was feeling in her dreams, she hit the solid concrete ground of the dark and wet dungeons. Making a few noises of pain mixed with grogginess, the woman looked behind her to look at Shan Yu questionly.

Shan Yu ignored her look. Instead, he moved passed by her in a few long strides, stopping at a large metal door. Mulan looked at him and the door, memorized, as Shan Yu reached into his leather satchel, and pulled out a rusty, silver key. Mulan saw it glisten in the blackness of the room. Suddenly, she heard the key being jabbed into the lock. She heard the creaking and groaning, whether it was from the old lock or the people inside she didn't know, all she was worried about were the well-being of her friends. 

Finally, the lock let up. Clinging to the ground, the lock laid on the cold concrete by Mulan's sprawled out hands. Mulan saw Shan Yu disappearing behind the door, later emerging back with three bodies slung over both of his shoulder. Mulan could see a short and lanky body on his right, while on the left was more of a well-built body. Mulan heard something else too. She heard something being dragged across the floor, something heavy, being dragged across the floor. 

Suddenly, like slabs falling from the sky, there was an humph, then another, and another. All were right beside her, surrounding her. Then, a vague light came peaking into the dungeons, the light source be damned, all Mulan could do is scream in horror. 

All around her, were the bodies of her friends. All were pale in the skin and gaunt-looking. Mulan's teary eyes directed themselves at each and everyone of her friends. 

She started with Ling, who was more skinny than anyone thought imaginable. His cheeks were hollowed and his eyes swollen shut. His chest wasn't moving.

Then she went over to Yao, who had deep slashes across his face, especially across his eyes. His chest wasn't moving. Then she looked over at Chien-Po. Oh, sweet and innocent Chien-Po, he didn't look the same as he once did. The jovial atmosphere that was once produced by him was gone. The big soldier was leaner now, looking completely different from when Mulan first looked at him, those few weeks back. And like Yao and Ling, his chest wasn't moving.

At last, there was Shang, her handsome and strong Shang. He looked even _worse_ than the rest. He had bruises covering his entire face, all deep purples and blues. And unlike the rest of her friends bodies, his eyes were wide open. Glazed over with a film, staring at nothing but the ceiling above him. Mulan glanced over at his chest, and her heart broke.

Mulan sadness overtook her. Crying out, as rage and devastation coursed through her lithe body, she shot up and glared hatefully at Shan Yu, who was leaning against the opposite wall of the dungeon, watching everything.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Mulan snarled out, eyes scrunching up, "You killed them! You killed them!" 

Mulan continued to scream out profanities at the very man who ruined her life. She screamed until she was hoarse, switching to just staring at Shan Yu, with her mouth pulled into a deep frown, she eventually looked down.

"Why?" she quietly asked, "Why me?" 

After a few long moments, Shan Yu answered her, in the same bold voice he had since the time he met her, since the time he killed the Emperor, since the time he made her moan for him, it was the same tone. 

"Because you are mine." 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is the last part of the story.. Not that this was long, but for being my first, I think I'm gonna miss it. Thanks for everything guys! Thanks for the kudos, thanks for commenting, thanks for your overall support. Love you guys, ♥.


End file.
